Get Out Alive
by XxPeaceful DarknessxX
Summary: Haru and her five year old daughter have been living on the streets for months. What will happen when a kind Baron and his brother ,Muta, let them into their home? and what will happen when a certain king decides he rather likes Harus young daughter?


**Right guys, here's a deal. Read this story and IF you think it is worth continuing please review and tell me so. This story will have an actual plot and I can assure you the next chapters will be better, this is just a test chapter really I guess. I also apoligise for any grammar or spelling mistakes seeing as i am typing this on my new laptop which does not yet have mircosoft word! **

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

XXXXXXX

"Please, just help my daughter. All we need is a little money to buy food! Please ma'am!" begged a young brunette, no more than 19 years of age. A little girl was huddled into her side, shivering from the harsh weather. They had been living on the streets for a weeks now, with no money, no food and no shelter from the cold.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" cried the girl, who looked around five years old.

"I know sweetheart, but we have to get some money first." Comforted the young mother, sitting down on the curb on pulling her child into her lap to protect her from the cold concrete.

"Please, sir, ma'am. Could you spare a little money? My child is starving!" The brunette tried again, begging a young couple walking by.

"Little slut, getting knocked up at her age! What a disgrace! It's her fault she ended up where she is now." A woman muttered, frowning at the girl and her little child.

An angry looked passed through the mother's big brown eyes before she hugged her child closer to her chest.

A few specks of cool water started falling from the darkening sky "Mummy, its cold!" the child whined, pulling her scruffy coat tighter around her fragile little body.

"Alright, lets try find a warm shop to go in shall we?" She replied, picking up the little girl and getting to her feet. It didn't take very long to find a small coffee shop on the end of the busy street. The coffee shop was tiny and only had a few other music was playing in the background, just audiable above the noise of the traffic outside.

The mother and her child stood out terribly amoung the other seemingly classy people in the cafe. For a while they stood there, everyone staring at them, before they finally found a little table by the window. They both sat in silence, just grateful to be warm again.

"Um, excuse me miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." came the calm voice of one of the cafe's waiters.

The young woman glared at him before replying, " But why? We aren't doing any harm! Have you seen the weather?" she motioned out the window at the rain now pouring down on the city.

"I am afraid the cafe seating is reserved for customers only ma'am."

"What about my child! She's only five and its freezing outside; we haven't even got a home to go back to!" The young lady was now furious, all she wanted was for her child to be warm and safe.

"Sorry ma'am but-"

"Pardon sir, but these lovely young ladies are with us." Suddenly two men sat down at the table; one was wearing a pristine white suit with a bright red dress shirt and the other was dressed more causually dress in black jeans with a blue shirt.

"O-of course sir, I will be back in a minute to take your orders." stammered the waiter, rushing back to the counter.

"Let me introduce us, I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, call me Baron." He tipped the rim of his white top hat, slightly revealing bright blond hair. Then he motioned to the large man sat next to him, " This is my brother Renaldo Moon, or Muta as he prefers."

"He's your brother?" giggled the little girl," He sure doesn't look like you, sir!" It was true, they didn't look alike at all, Baron was relatively small whereas Muta was rather large with dark hair.

" Well chicky, we may not look alike but we are certainly brothers!" laughed Muta, ruffling the girls messy brown hair, "And what might your name be love?"

"My name's Claudia, and this is my mummy,Haru!" Claudia stated proudly

"Claudia!" her mother scolded, pulling Claudia closer to herself, " What did I say about telling people our names!"

"Sorry mummy," Claudia mumbled as a reply, climbing onto her mothers lap.

"I assure you miss Haru, we mean you no harm." stated the Baron, " Now, what would everyone like to order?"

"I want chocolate cake mummy!" requested Claudia excitedly.

"Claudia, sweetheart, I already told you we have no money!" exclaimed Haru, patting her childs head.

"Nonsense, I will pay!" replied the Baron, calling over the waitor.

"Well, um, thanks Baron sir. You're very kind." thanked Haru, setting Claudia on her own seat.

"Thanks mister! I can't remember the last time we ate!" Claudia beamed, bouncing up and down in her seat, making everyone around the table laugh.

Once the waitor had come over they all told him their orders, Muta ordering twice, claiming there was no point wasting free food since Baron was paying. They ate and drank in relative silence, occasionally making conversation but mostly just watching the world outside. Eventually the Baron and Muta decided it was high time they all went home, seeing as it was already starting to get dark.

"Well ladies, I trust you can find your way home from here?" asked Baron as they stepped out of the warm cafe into the pouring rain.

"Uh, not exactly. We don't ,um, have a home." Haru said, leading her daughter to the gap between the cafe and the house next to it. "We'll sleep here tonight Claudia, it might keep us dry."

"Y-You mean you don't have a home? You live on the streets!" Exclaimed a shocked Muta.

" Nope and yeah, we sleep where we can. If you haven't noticed we don't exactly have any money" Haru replied, motioning towards hers and Claudia's state of clothes.

"Well we can't have that, can we? You can both stay at our manor!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-many thanks xxx3**


End file.
